


Overprotective Older Brother

by Deathwonderwish



Series: HitsuKarin On Crack (Quarantine edition) [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathwonderwish/pseuds/Deathwonderwish
Summary: Ichigo is protective, he is Jealous, oh he is.//Or my take on the typical overprotective Ichigo trope in HitsuKarin fan fiction world.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Series: HitsuKarin On Crack (Quarantine edition) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715389
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Overprotective Older Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Just don't take this seriously.

It happened again, he saw them together, he saw the bastard around his younger sister. 

It was a Sunday and the bastard came to visit his sister like usual. And right at the moment, they were in his sister's room, talking and his sister was laughing about something. 

Since the door was open he could hear them clearly.  Enraged he walked upstairs to his sister's room. 

“Toshiro you bastard! Get away from my sister!” He yelled. For some reason seeing them so close together made him angry, really angry

His black haired sister sighed angrily “Ichi-nii! Is none of your business who I go out with. You don't have the rights to decide that in my life”

“I know, but why can't you have a normal boyfriend? He's not even human” 

Toshiro sighed “Kurosaki, I love your sister, and I'd never hurt her on purpose. I will protect Karin with my life” And somehow hearing those words only made him feel a lot worse, and seeing the boy blush didn't help much either. 

“You shut up”

“Ichigo, stop being so rude to Toshiro, he didn't do anything. And who are you to say he's not human. You not entirely human either you idiot! At least he's just a shinigami. What about you, hollow, Quincy, shinigami, human, and who knows what else.” 

He was out of words there “just stay away from him Karin" with that he left.

Karin let out a sigh “I'm so sorry about that Toshiro… I don't know why he's acting like that with you, I've never seen him acting like a jealous big brother before, not even with Yuzu" 

“Is alright” Toshiro offered one of his rare smiles to assure her that everything was alright.

* * *

“Can you believe it Rukia? My sister Karin is dating Toshiro” Ichigo complained to his best friend. Rukia might have become the captain of squad 13 but she still visited Ichigo regularly.

“Captain Hitsugaya and Karin-chan? Um… I wasn't expecting that. Well now I know why he leaves the soul society that much nowadays” 

“What should I do? For some reason, I simply can't stand them”

“Huh, why?”

“I don't know, that's the problem, I have no idea why I'm so bothered by them together, I mean… if Karin was with someone else I wouldn't be bothered by it” 

“Is it because Hitsugaya is a shinigami?”

“Well at first I thought about it, that he's not human… but then I thought about it and realized that Karin was right. She said I wasn't human either”

Rukia sighed “Ichigo you are jealous.” she said.

“What?”

“I said you are jealous”

“I heard you fine, but why would I be jealous? And who am I jealous of?”

Rukia hit him “idiot, you are so dense. Can't you see that you are jealous of your sister because she is dating the person you like?” 

The shinigami Captain's words hit him harder than her fist. Him, liking Toshiro? His sister's boyfriend? That couldn't be true right? Ichigo asked himself. 

“No way! I don't like that chibi” 

Rukia sighed “then tell me why you are feeling so angry right now”

“I…” 

“Ichigo, you don’t have to deny it, but I’m sorry that the person you like is in love with someone else.” Rukia said calmly patting one of his shoulders.

After that little chat, the orange head had a lot to think about. He really had, including ways to move on from that little crush on his sister’s boyfriend.


End file.
